Fionna And Marshall
by mangotaffykittyxD
Summary: Marshall and Fionna are just jamming, but Marshall falls in love with Fionna. What will happen? ((better than it sounds; r&r))
1. Jammin

**First story to the short series i'm writing.**

Marshall's pov

I knock on the door to the tree house. Cake answered the door.

"is Fionna there? i was wondering if she wanted to jam." i say.

"yeah she's up stairs. come in and i'll get her." Cake says and i enter their house.

"Fionna! Marshall's here." she yells to upstairs. Fionna comes down the stairs.

"hey Marshall. What's up?" she asks.

"i was wondering if you wanted to jam." i said.

"sure. just let me get my pack." Fionna answers. she runs out of the room for a second and returns with her backpack.

"ready." she said. we walk to my cave. i unlock the door and we both enter. i pick up my guitar.

"wanna jam?" i ask.

"sure." she replies, "i'll record us." she reaches into her back pack and pulls out her recorder.

"ok record now." i say. i see her press the button. i start to sing a song i wrote and she harmonises. i look at her deep blue eyes as i sing. she looks like an angel. i stop singing for a minute.

"what happened?" she asks me. i walk up close to her. i look her in the eyes and her cheeks turn red. i kiss her. she is surprised at first, but then she kissed me back. it felt like minutes. we then stopped and looked each other in the eye. we were speechless.

"so... i'll see you later i guess." Fionna said.

"sure. see ya around." i said back and i opened the door for her. she left. i floated to my room. i was so happy hat we kissed. i was just very happy.

Fionna's pov

i went home and told Cake what happened.

"hold on honey. he kissed you?" she said in shock.

"yeah. i never thought he would." i said happily. i have had a crush on Marshall from the moment i met him. i didn't know he liked ma back. i was speechless when he kissed me. i was a little light headed so i want upstairs to lie down. i climbed into my bed and Cake appeared in the door way.

"everything ok Fi?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"yeah, everything's cool. i just fell a little dizzy." i said wearily. Cake put her hand to my head pulled it away. her paws were red.

"your burning up! you fell like fire!" she screamed at me. i felt my forehead and winced. i looked at my red palm.

"hmm. so it is." i said and then blacked out.

Cake's pov

i looked at Fionna.

"Fionna. Fionna. Fionna!" i screamed at her. i shook her body to try to get her up. i didn't know what to do. i was scared of loosing my best friend. i called the candy hospital and an ambulence showed up. they loaded her into the truck and i came with. when we go to the hospital, they brought her into a room and hooked her up to a machine that beeped with red lines. i called Prince Gumball and Marshall. they both came with worried looks on their faces.


	2. The Comma

**First story to the short series i'm writing.**

**Chapter 1**

Marshall's pov

I knock on the door to the tree house. Cake answered the door.

"is Fionna there? i was wondering if she wanted to jam." i say.

"yeah she's up stairs. come in and i'll get her." Cake says and i enter their house.

"Fionna! Marshall's here." she yells to upstairs. Fionna comes down the stairs.

"hey Marshall. What's up?" she asks.

"i was wondering if you wanted to jam." i said.

"sure. just let me get my pack." Fionna answers. she runs out of the room for a second and returns with her backpack.

"ready." she said. we walk to my cave. i unlock the door and we both enter. i pick up my guitar.

"wanna jam?" i ask.

"sure." she replies, "i'll record us." she reaches into her back pack and pulls out her recorder.

"ok record now." i say. i see her press the button. i start to sing a song i wrote and she harmonises. i look at her deep blue eyes as i sing. she looks like an angel. i stop singing for a minute.

"what happened?" she asks me. i walk up close to her. i look her in the eyes and her cheeks turn red. i kiss her. she is surprised at first, but then she kissed me back. it felt like minutes. we then stopped and looked each other in the eye. we were speechless.

"so... i'll see you later i guess." Fionna said.

"sure. see ya around." i said back and i opened the door for her. she left. i floated to my room. i was so happy hat we kissed. i was just very happy.

Fionna's pov

i went home and told Cake what happened.

"hold on honey. he kissed you?" she said in shock.

"yeah. i never thought he would." i said happily. i have had a crush on Marshall from the moment i met him. i didn't know he liked ma back. i was speechless when he kissed me. i was a little light headed so i want upstairs to lie down. i climbed into my bed and Cake appeared in the door way.

"everything ok Fi?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"yeah, everything's cool. i just fell a little dizzy." i said wearily. Cake put her hand to my head pulled it away. her paws were red.

"your burning up! you fell like fire!" she screamed at me. i felt my forehead and winced. i looked at my red palm.

"hmm. so it is." i said and then blacked out.

Cake's pov

i looked at Fionna.

"Fionna. Fionna. Fionna!" i screamed at her. i shook her body to try to get her up. i didn't know what to do. i was scared of loosing my best friend. i called the candy hospital and an ambulence showed up. they loaded her into the truck and i came with. when we go to the hospital, they brought her into a room and hooked her up to a machine that beeped with red lines. i called Prince Gumball and Marshall. they both came with worried looks on their faces.

**Chapter 2 **

Marshall's pov

i flew to the hospital right away when he got the call from Cake. i entered to room where Fionna was being treated. i knelt down at the hospital bed. when the doctor came in with the results, he had a worried look on his face. i stood up to listen to what he had to say.

"Fionna is in a comma, and she might never come out." Doctor Cupcake said sadly. i looked at the ground in depression. i went over to the side table and threw the lamp on the floor in anger. i ran out of the room back to my cave. i sat on the floor and cried. i didnt know what to do. i felt like my life was over. i started to scream and throw everything on the ground. i was going insane.

Prince Gumball's pov

after Marshall left i had a little talk with the doctor.

"what happened to her?" i asked Doctor Cupcake.

"Cake said that her head was really hot and she was dizzy after she had an affair." Doctor Cupcake explained.

"wait, what? they had an affair?" i asked in shock.

"that's what Cake told me." he said. we both paused for a moment or two.

"how long will she be in the comma?" i finally asked.

"i dont know, maybe forever." the doctor said. i pushed him up against the wall and held his collar.

"WHEN WILL SHE WAKE UP?" i half scream, half asked.

"ok, there is one way to get her up," he started, "true love's kiss." i looked down at the floor. there is no way she is in love with me. i know what i had to do.

"Maid Strawberry, summon Marshall Lee the Vampire King to the court yard tomorrow." i said.


	3. True Love's Kiss

**First story to the short series i'm writing.**

**Chapter 1**

Marshall's pov

I knock on the door to the tree house. Cake answered the door.

"is Fionna there? i was wondering if she wanted to jam." i say.

"yeah she's up stairs. come in and i'll get her." Cake says and i enter their house.

"Fionna! Marshall's here." she yells to upstairs. Fionna comes down the stairs.

"hey Marshall. What's up?" she asks.

"i was wondering if you wanted to jam." i said.

"sure. just let me get my pack." Fionna answers. she runs out of the room for a second and returns with her backpack.

"ready." she said. we walk to my cave. i unlock the door and we both enter. i pick up my guitar.

"wanna jam?" i ask.

"sure." she replies, "i'll record us." she reaches into her back pack and pulls out her recorder.

"ok record now." i say. i see her press the button. i start to sing a song i wrote and she harmonises. i look at her deep blue eyes as i sing. she looks like an angel. i stop singing for a minute.

"what happened?" she asks me. i walk up close to her. i look her in the eyes and her cheeks turn red. i kiss her. she is surprised at first, but then she kissed me back. it felt like minutes. we then stopped and looked each other in the eye. we were speechless.

"so... i'll see you later i guess." Fionna said.

"sure. see ya around." i said back and i opened the door for her. she left. i floated to my room. i was so happy hat we kissed. i was just very happy.

Fionna's pov

i went home and told Cake what happened.

"hold on honey. he kissed you?" she said in shock.

"yeah. i never thought he would." i said happily. i have had a crush on Marshall from the moment i met him. i didn't know he liked ma back. i was speechless when he kissed me. i was a little light headed so i want upstairs to lie down. i climbed into my bed and Cake appeared in the door way.

"everything ok Fi?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"yeah, everything's cool. i just fell a little dizzy." i said wearily. Cake put her hand to my head pulled it away. her paws were red.

"your burning up! you fell like fire!" she screamed at me. i felt my forehead and winced. i looked at my red palm.

"hmm. so it is." i said and then blacked out.

Cake's pov

i looked at Fionna.

"Fionna. Fionna. Fionna!" i screamed at her. i shook her body to try to get her up. i didn't know what to do. i was scared of loosing my best friend. i called the candy hospital and an ambulence showed up. they loaded her into the truck and i came with. when we go to the hospital, they brought her into a room and hooked her up to a machine that beeped with red lines. i called Prince Gumball and Marshall. they both came with worried looks on their faces.

**Chapter 2 **

Marshall's pov

i flew to the hospital right away when he got the call from Cake. i entered to room where Fionna was being treated. i knelt down at the hospital bed. when the doctor came in with the results, he had a worried look on his face. i stood up to listen to what he had to say.

"Fionna is in a comma, and she might never come out." Doctor Cupcake said sadly. i looked at the ground in depression. i went over to the side table and threw the lamp on the floor in anger. i ran out of the room back to my cave. i sat on the floor and cried. i didnt know what to do. i felt like my life was over. i started to scream and throw everything on the ground. i was going insane.

Prince Gumball's pov

after Marshall left i had a little talk with the doctor.

"what happened to her?" i asked Doctor Cupcake.

"Cake said that her head was really hot and she was dizzy after she had an affair." Doctor Cupcake explained.

"wait, what? they had an affair?" i asked in shock.

"that's what Cake told me." he said. we both paused for a moment or two.

"how long will she be in the comma?" i finally asked.

"i dont know, maybe forever." the doctor said. i pushed him up against the wall and held his collar.

"WHEN WILL SHE WAKE UP?" i half scream, half asked.

"ok, there is one way to get her up," he started, "true love's kiss." i looked down at the floor. there is no way she is in love with me. i know what i had to do.

"Maid Strawberry, summon Marshall Lee the Vampire King to the court yard tomorrow." i said.

**Chapter 3**

****Marshall's pov

i flew to the court yard the day after i found out about Fionna. i saw Prince Gumball there waiting for me.

"what do you want." i said to him.

"there way be a way to get Fionna up." he said.

"how?!" i screamed.

"true loves kiss." he said. i looked down at the ground.

"that won't work. she doesn't love me." i said sadly.

"ahh, but she does. Cake told me." he said.

"i'll do it." i said.

"yes!" he said happily.

"not for you! for me. i love her." i said in anger. i went to the hospital and entered the room where Fionna was.

"we are not allowing visitors at this time." Nurse Truffles said.

"i need to do this, she might wake up." i said. the nurse grunted.

"alright, fine. but you only have ten minutes." she said annoyed, then she left. i stood over Fionna and sighed.

"let's hope this works." i said. i knelt down and kissed her. when i stopped, she took a huge took a huge breath and opened her eyes. we both looked at each other and smiled. we kissed each other again and again. Prince Gumball and Doctor Cupcake barged threw the doors. uhh ohh.


	4. Gumball, You Made a BIG Mistake

**First story to the short series i'm writing.**

**Chapter 1**

Marshall's pov

I knock on the door to the tree house. Cake answered the door.

"is Fionna there? i was wondering if she wanted to jam." i say.

"yeah she's up stairs. come in and i'll get her." Cake says and i enter their house.

"Fionna! Marshall's here." she yells to upstairs. Fionna comes down the stairs.

"hey Marshall. What's up?" she asks.

"i was wondering if you wanted to jam." i said.

"sure. just let me get my pack." Fionna answers. she runs out of the room for a second and returns with her backpack.

"ready." she said. we walk to my cave. i unlock the door and we both enter. i pick up my guitar.

"wanna jam?" i ask.

"sure." she replies, "i'll record us." she reaches into her back pack and pulls out her recorder.

"ok record now." i say. i see her press the button. i start to sing a song i wrote and she harmonises. i look at her deep blue eyes as i sing. she looks like an angel. i stop singing for a minute.

"what happened?" she asks me. i walk up close to her. i look her in the eyes and her cheeks turn red. i kiss her. she is surprised at first, but then she kissed me back. it felt like minutes. we then stopped and looked each other in the eye. we were speechless.

"so... i'll see you later i guess." Fionna said.

"sure. see ya around." i said back and i opened the door for her. she left. i floated to my room. i was so happy hat we kissed. i was just very happy.

Fionna's pov

i went home and told Cake what happened.

"hold on honey. he kissed you?" she said in shock.

"yeah. i never thought he would." i said happily. i have had a crush on Marshall from the moment i met him. i didn't know he liked ma back. i was speechless when he kissed me. i was a little light headed so i want upstairs to lie down. i climbed into my bed and Cake appeared in the door way.

"everything ok Fi?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"yeah, everything's cool. i just fell a little dizzy." i said wearily. Cake put her hand to my head pulled it away. her paws were red.

"your burning up! you fell like fire!" she screamed at me. i felt my forehead and winced. i looked at my red palm.

"hmm. so it is." i said and then blacked out.

Cake's pov

i looked at Fionna.

"Fionna. Fionna. Fionna!" i screamed at her. i shook her body to try to get her up. i didn't know what to do. i was scared of loosing my best friend. i called the candy hospital and an ambulence showed up. they loaded her into the truck and i came with. when we go to the hospital, they brought her into a room and hooked her up to a machine that beeped with red lines. i called Prince Gumball and Marshall. they both came with worried looks on their faces.

**Chapter 2 **

Marshall's pov

i flew to the hospital right away when he got the call from Cake. i entered to room where Fionna was being treated. i knelt down at the hospital bed. when the doctor came in with the results, he had a worried look on his face. i stood up to listen to what he had to say.

"Fionna is in a comma, and she might never come out." Doctor Cupcake said sadly. i looked at the ground in depression. i went over to the side table and threw the lamp on the floor in anger. i ran out of the room back to my cave. i sat on the floor and cried. i didnt know what to do. i felt like my life was over. i started to scream and throw everything on the ground. i was going insane.

Prince Gumball's pov

after Marshall left i had a little talk with the doctor.

"what happened to her?" i asked Doctor Cupcake.

"Cake said that her head was really hot and she was dizzy after she had an affair." Doctor Cupcake explained.

"wait, what? they had an affair?" i asked in shock.

"that's what Cake told me." he said. we both paused for a moment or two.

"how long will she be in the comma?" i finally asked.

"i dont know, maybe forever." the doctor said. i pushed him up against the wall and held his collar.

"WHEN WILL SHE WAKE UP?" i half scream, half asked.

"ok, there is one way to get her up," he started, "true love's kiss." i looked down at the floor. there is no way she is in love with me. i know what i had to do.

"Maid Strawberry, summon Marshall Lee the Vampire King to the court yard tomorrow." i said.

**Chapter 3**

Marshall's pov

i flew to the court yard the day after i found out about Fionna. i saw Prince Gumball there waiting for me.

"what do you want." i said to him.

"there way be a way to get Fionna up." he said.

"how?!" i screamed.

"true loves kiss." he said. i looked down at the ground.

"that won't work. she doesn't love me." i said sadly.

"ahh, but she does. Cake told me." he said.

"i'll do it." i said.

"yes!" he said happily.

"not for you! for me. i love her." i said in anger. i went to the hospital and entered the room where Fionna was.

"we are not allowing visitors at this time." Nurse Truffles said.

"i need to do this, she might wake up." i said. the nurse grunted.

"alright, fine. but you only have ten minutes." she said annoyed, then she left. i stood over Fionna and sighed.

"let's hope this works." i said. i knelt down and kissed her. when i stopped, she took a huge took a huge breath and opened her eyes. we both looked at each other and smiled. we kissed each other again and again. Prince Gumball and Doctor Cupcake barged threw the doors. uhh ohh.

**Chapter 4**

Fionna's pov

When Prince Gumball came threw the door, i was shocked. i literally stopped moving all completely and barely took breaths. what was going on here? i had so many questions.

"why hello Prince Gumball, fancy meeting you here." i finally said.

"Fionna what are you doing?!" he screamed at me.

"recovering from a comma." i said.

"why are you kissing Marshall?" he asked, trying to calm his anger.

"why are you watching us?" i asked.

"i thought we had a relationship." he said sadly.

"and when did you think that? just cause i hang out with you doesn't mean we are dating!" i said. he seemed so mad that he fled out of the room. Doctor Cupcake came over to me. Marshall stepped back.

"you will need to stay in the hospital for at least two more days to recover from the comma." he said. i nodded. then he left. i looked at Marshall.

"i didn't know you loved me." i said.

"i didn't know you loved me." he said. we both smiled.

"you should get some rest and recover." he said, then he left. i slowly fell asleep.

Prince Gumball's pov

i can't believe that Fionna likes Marshall. when i saw them kissing i was so jelous. why was it not me? i'm Fionna's friend. but i have a kingdom to run, i can't be focused on my love life. i walk down the hall to the hospital to check on Fionna. she was sleeping. perfect. i knelt down next to the bed. i put my face close to hers and kissed her. she woke up and started to scream.

"what are you doing!?" she yelled, "go away!" the doctors and nurses came in to the room trying to calm her down. i guess she was still shaky and confused. the heart rate machine beeped faster and louder. Nurse Poundcake put some shots into her arm. i'm guessing they were tranquilizers. i left very embarrassed, so i left and returned to the waiting lounge to get some hot chocolate. Nurse Strawberry was at the front desk.

"good morning, your magisty. do you know what is wrong with Fionna? something terrible has happened." she said.

"no, i have no knowledge of this." i left. i was wondering all sorts of things. What if she remembers and tells Marshall? oh he would beat me up. i went to my bed chamber to think.

Marshall's pov

i came to the hospital as soon as i got the call that there was something wrong with Fionna. i speeded to the room and entered. i pushed the nurses out of the way. Fionna was screaming. i stood next to the bed. she saw me and started to calm down.

"Fionna, what's wrong?" i asked in a calm voice. she stopped screaming to answer.

"i was sleeping like you told me to, and then i woke up to see Prince Gumball kissing me. i was confused and scared." she explained. i looked down in sadness.

"i'll be right back babe." i said. i walked out of the room the the front desk in the lounge. Nurse Strawberry was there.

"excuse me, but do you know where Prince Gumball is?" i asked her politely.

"he is in his room." she said. i ran to his room and broke down the door. he was sitting at a desk. and he jumped when he herd the bang of my fist smashing the door to bits.

"well, well, well. who do we have her? a lady stealer?" i asked rudely.

"listen man, don't hurt me. please i beg you." he pleated.

"who said anything about hurting you. i just want to teach you a lesson." i said. i pushed him up against the wall.

"if you ever try to steal Fionna away from me again, Glob help me, i would not want to be you." i let go of him and left.


	5. Will You Marry Me?

**First story to the short series i'm writing.**

**Chapter 1**

Marshall's pov

I knock on the door to the tree house. Cake answered the door.

"is Fionna there? i was wondering if she wanted to jam." i say.

"yeah she's up stairs. come in and i'll get her." Cake says and i enter their house.

"Fionna! Marshall's here." she yells to upstairs. Fionna comes down the stairs.

"hey Marshall. What's up?" she asks.

"i was wondering if you wanted to jam." i said.

"sure. just let me get my pack." Fionna answers. she runs out of the room for a second and returns with her backpack.

"ready." she said. we walk to my cave. i unlock the door and we both enter. i pick up my guitar.

"wanna jam?" i ask.

"sure." she replies, "i'll record us." she reaches into her back pack and pulls out her recorder.

"ok record now." i say. i see her press the button. i start to sing a song i wrote and she harmonises. i look at her deep blue eyes as i sing. she looks like an angel. i stop singing for a minute.

"what happened?" she asks me. i walk up close to her. i look her in the eyes and her cheeks turn red. i kiss her. she is surprised at first, but then she kissed me back. it felt like minutes. we then stopped and looked each other in the eye. we were speechless.

"so... i'll see you later i guess." Fionna said.

"sure. see ya around." i said back and i opened the door for her. she left. i floated to my room. i was so happy hat we kissed. i was just very happy.

Fionna's pov

i went home and told Cake what happened.

"hold on honey. he kissed you?" she said in shock.

"yeah. i never thought he would." i said happily. i have had a crush on Marshall from the moment i met him. i didn't know he liked ma back. i was speechless when he kissed me. i was a little light headed so i want upstairs to lie down. i climbed into my bed and Cake appeared in the door way.

"everything ok Fi?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"yeah, everything's cool. i just fell a little dizzy." i said wearily. Cake put her hand to my head pulled it away. her paws were red.

"your burning up! you fell like fire!" she screamed at me. i felt my forehead and winced. i looked at my red palm.

"hmm. so it is." i said and then blacked out.

Cake's pov

i looked at Fionna.

"Fionna. Fionna. Fionna!" i screamed at her. i shook her body to try to get her up. i didn't know what to do. i was scared of loosing my best friend. i called the candy hospital and an ambulence showed up. they loaded her into the truck and i came with. when we go to the hospital, they brought her into a room and hooked her up to a machine that beeped with red lines. i called Prince Gumball and Marshall. they both came with worried looks on their faces.

**Chapter 2 **

Marshall's pov

i flew to the hospital right away when he got the call from Cake. i entered to room where Fionna was being treated. i knelt down at the hospital bed. when the doctor came in with the results, he had a worried look on his face. i stood up to listen to what he had to say.

"Fionna is in a comma, and she might never come out." Doctor Cupcake said sadly. i looked at the ground in depression. i went over to the side table and threw the lamp on the floor in anger. i ran out of the room back to my cave. i sat on the floor and cried. i didnt know what to do. i felt like my life was over. i started to scream and throw everything on the ground. i was going insane.

Prince Gumball's pov

after Marshall left i had a little talk with the doctor.

"what happened to her?" i asked Doctor Cupcake.

"Cake said that her head was really hot and she was dizzy after she had an affair." Doctor Cupcake explained.

"wait, what? they had an affair?" i asked in shock.

"that's what Cake told me." he said. we both paused for a moment or two.

"how long will she be in the comma?" i finally asked.

"i dont know, maybe forever." the doctor said. i pushed him up against the wall and held his collar.

"WHEN WILL SHE WAKE UP?" i half scream, half asked.

"ok, there is one way to get her up," he started, "true love's kiss." i looked down at the floor. there is no way she is in love with me. i know what i had to do.

"Maid Strawberry, summon Marshall Lee the Vampire King to the court yard tomorrow." i said.

**Chapter 3**

Marshall's pov

i flew to the court yard the day after i found out about Fionna. i saw Prince Gumball there waiting for me.

"what do you want." i said to him.

"there way be a way to get Fionna up." he said.

"how?!" i screamed.

"true loves kiss." he said. i looked down at the ground.

"that won't work. she doesn't love me." i said sadly.

"ahh, but she does. Cake told me." he said.

"i'll do it." i said.

"yes!" he said happily.

"not for you! for me. i love her." i said in anger. i went to the hospital and entered the room where Fionna was.

"we are not allowing visitors at this time." Nurse Truffles said.

"i need to do this, she might wake up." i said. the nurse grunted.

"alright, fine. but you only have ten minutes." she said annoyed, then she left. i stood over Fionna and sighed.

"let's hope this works." i said. i knelt down and kissed her. when i stopped, she took a huge took a huge breath and opened her eyes. we both looked at each other and smiled. we kissed each other again and again. Prince Gumball and Doctor Cupcake barged threw the doors. uhh ohh.

**Chapter 4**

Fionna's pov

When Prince Gumball came threw the door, i was shocked. i literally stopped moving all completely and barely took breaths. what was going on here? i had so many questions.

"why hello Prince Gumball, fancy meeting you here." i finally said.

"Fionna what are you doing?!" he screamed at me.

"recovering from a comma." i said.

"why are you kissing Marshall?" he asked, trying to calm his anger.

"why are you watching us?" i asked.

"i thought we had a relationship." he said sadly.

"and when did you think that? just cause i hang out with you doesn't mean we are dating!" i said. he seemed so mad that he fled out of the room. Doctor Cupcake came over to me. Marshall stepped back.

"you will need to stay in the hospital for at least two more days to recover from the comma." he said. i nodded. then he left. i looked at Marshall.

"i didn't know you loved me." i said.

"i didn't know you loved me." he said. we both smiled.

"you should get some rest and recover." he said, then he left. i slowly fell asleep.

Prince Gumball's pov

i can't believe that Fionna likes Marshall. when i saw them kissing i was so jelous. why was it not me? i'm Fionna's friend. but i have a kingdom to run, i can't be focused on my love life. i walk down the hall to the hospital to check on Fionna. she was sleeping. perfect. i knelt down next to the bed. i put my face close to hers and kissed her. she woke up and started to scream.

"what are you doing!?" she yelled, "go away!" the doctors and nurses came in to the room trying to calm her down. i guess she was still shaky and confused. the heart rate machine beeped faster and louder. Nurse Poundcake put some shots into her arm. i'm guessing they were tranquilizers. i left very embarrassed, so i left and returned to the waiting lounge to get some hot chocolate. Nurse Strawberry was at the front desk.

"good morning, your magisty. do you know what is wrong with Fionna? something terrible has happened." she said.

"no, i have no knowledge of this." i left. i was wondering all sorts of things. What if she remembers and tells Marshall? oh he would beat me up. i went to my bed chamber to think.

Marshall's pov

i came to the hospital as soon as i got the call that there was something wrong with Fionna. i speeded to the room and entered. i pushed the nurses out of the way. Fionna was screaming. i stood next to the bed. she saw me and started to calm down.

"Fionna, what's wrong?" i asked in a calm voice. she stopped screaming to answer.

"i was sleeping like you told me to, and then i woke up to see Prince Gumball kissing me. i was confused and scared." she explained. i looked down in sadness.

"i'll be right back babe." i said. i walked out of the room the the front desk in the lounge. Nurse Strawberry was there.

"excuse me, but do you know where Prince Gumball is?" i asked her politely.

"he is in his room." she said. i ran to his room and broke down the door. he was sitting at a desk. and he jumped when he herd the bang of my fist smashing the door to bits.

"well, well, well. who do we have her? a lady stealer?" i asked rudely.

"listen man, don't hurt me. please i beg you." he pleated.

"who said anything about hurting you. i just want to teach you a lesson." i said. i pushed him up against the wall.

"if you ever try to steal Fionna away from me again, Glob help me, i would not want to be you." i let go of him and left.

**Chapter 5**

_author's note: this scene takes place after Fionna is out of the hospital and all better, 4 years later._

__Fionna's pov

"Marshall! i'm home!" i yell from the front door.

"oh i didn't realize you were done with that adventure yet." he said. i came over to the couch and we kissed. i took off my backpack and we both sat on the couch. he turned on the tv, but i turned it off.

"Marshall, there's something i want to talk to you about." i said.

"anything babe." he said.

"we have been dating for four years now, and we lived together, so i think it's time that we think about getting married." i said.

"funny you should say that, because i had a question i wanted to ask you." Marshall said. he knelt down right in frount of me and pulled out a small little box. he opened it to reveal a wedding ring. there were tears in my eyes.

"Fionna will you marry me?" he asked.

"of course!" i said. i hugged him and kissed him. i can't believe we were getting married!

Marshall's pov

i was so happy that i got that question off my chest. i knew that the first day we met, we would be perfect for each other.


End file.
